


Война никогда не закончится

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли Джека на похоронах Коула.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война никогда не закончится

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Shears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/gifts).



Все, кто вернулся с фронта, думали, что побывали в Аду. Я тоже так думал – ровно до тех пор, пока судьба не занесла меня в Лос-Анджелес. Здесь над головами тоже свистели пули, и кругом воняло смертью. Поддень остриём ножа корку дорогих баров, ресторанов, борделей, и взору предстанет гниющая рана. Мне довелось оказаться в самой её сердцевине. Ад продолжался, даже несмотря на то, что я давно сменил полевое обмундирование на деловой костюм. Те, кого я любил, продолжали умирать.

Война никогда не закончится – может, во всём этом была доля правды.

В храме пахло лилиями; море лилий рядом с гробом и фотографией. На одной из соседних скамеек сидела безутешная Эльза, её хрупкие плечи сотрясались в рыданиях. Мэри теребила носовой платок, глядя в одну точку перед собой покрасневшими от слёз глазами; по обе стороны к ней жались близняшки. Казалось, пламенным речам в микрофон не будет конца и края. Хорошо, что ты не слышал этих тонн лицемерия. Да и сама церемония тебе бы не понравилась – слишком пышная. Слишком пафосная. И меньше всего на свете тебе хотелось бы видеть на своих похоронах меня, верно, Коул?

В детстве мать пыталась приучить меня к церкви, но, несмотря на все её попытки, я не верю в существование Рая. Не верю в Преисподнюю. Мне хочется верить только в то, что твоя смерть была ненапрасной, но сквозь дикую головную боль я смотрю, как Эрл пожимает руку новому окружному прокурору, и меня тянет сблевать.

Часто мы думаем, что времени на всё с избытком: завтра брошу курить, завтра уволюсь с ненавистной работы и начну новую жизнь, завтра извинюсь перед тем, кого обидел. Завтра скажу тому самому, единственному человеку, как много он для меня значит. Но иногда случается так, что «завтра» может не наступить. Жаль, осознание этого приходит слишком поздно, когда исправить уже ничего нельзя.

Шаги гулким эхом разбивались об высокие стены костёла. Я чувствовал, как добрая половина полицейского департамента прожигала мне спину взглядами. Видел, как отвернулась Мэри.  
«Это ты во всём виноват!» – прокричала она мне у входа в церковь перед началом панихиды, а потом зарядила звонкую пощечину. – «Ты был там, но позволил ему умереть!»  
Не исключено, что Мэри права. Я и сам задаюсь одними и теми же вопросами по сотне раз в день: действительно ли я сделал всё, что было в моих силах? Что было бы, если..?  
Поэтому вторые сутки не сплю. И не знаю, на сколько меня ещё хватит.

Я не верю в Божий суд, Коул. Но мне очень хочется верить в бессмертие человеческой души. Присматривай за мной, о’кей? Здесь как на передовой, только еще труднее.


End file.
